nebezemfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnomes
Gnomes are mysterious creatures with their own magic, own language, and own purpose. They are found throughout Nebezem, but they prefer to stay away from human settlements, often creating small gardens with a magical circle in the middle. Unlike humans, gnomes were not created by Solara – sometimes they refer to humans as "children of Zolara". When they speak a human language, they mispronounce S as /z/ and SH as /zh/. All gnomes encountered in games prior to Red Peril have green skin. Notable gnomes Görpl An amiable gnomess with an affinity for fire and light. * Helps perform the elemental alignment ceremony on the child Maoti in Gnomish Plot * Guides Maoti in his endeavors in Suitera, in Elemental Link * Gives two side quests to Vitomir in Red Peril Tuvok A reserved gnome who loves logic and practices water magic. * Helps perform the elemental alignment ceremony on the child Maoti in Gnomish Plot * Gives Vitomir a test of logic in Red Peril * Trivia: Tuvok is based on a character from Star Trek: Voyager Marklar A serious and practical gnomess. * Helps Danu to grow a Napthorn plant in Golden Scepter * Redirects the ancient gate to Suitera after Corvus does a favor for her in Elemental Link * Supports Danu during the opening of the Midring portal * Makes X79-888 resurrect the killed priestess in Droid's Quest * Trivia: Her name is a reference to an alien race in South Park Plürd A stern gnome. * Gives Marcus a puzzle to solve in two possible timelines in Four Fates * Helps the Veraces and questions Michiko in the Verax prison in Elemental Link Qwert A goofy gnome who practices transmutation magic. * Helps perform the elemental alignment ceremony on the child Maoti in Gnomish Plot Plipl A merry gnomess who likes brewing potions. * Aids Maoti and Corvus in opening the gate to Solara's grove in Elemental Link * Supports Maoti during the opening of the Midring portal * Brews Truesight potions for Vitomir in Red Peril Hrug A friendly gnome. * Helps Maoti reach some lightbugs in Elemental Link * Supports Corvus during the opening of the Midring portal Urgl An aloof gnome. * Teaches Maoti the Surface Ice spell in Elemental Link * Supports Tyyni during the opening of the Midring portal Xůz A dignified gnomess, a gnomish "priestess" * Leads the elemental alignment ceremony on the child Maoti in Gnomish Plot Brf A reserved gnome, sees humans as fickle beings who create conflict * Asks Corvus to clear the way to an oasis, then helps him to obtain a gate crystal in Elemental Link Xev A kind gnomess * Helps Marcus in two possible timelines in Four Fates. Rhghlorgh Leader of the Red Gnomes. * Main antagonist and final boss of Red Peril. Leader of the group of Red Gnomes attempting to free Kizin. Trivia *While it is unknown how the Gnomes came into existence, it is believed that they were created by one of the "hidden gods" whose name is yet to be revealed. *Gnomes seemingly have a much longer lifespan than humans. This is evident as the Gnomes that have appeared both in Gnomish Plot and Red Peril (the latter takes place about 50 years later than the former) do not appear to have aged at all.